


Tip of the Tongue

by TimidTurnip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Panic, M/M, Oral Fixation, Peter Parker contracts dick fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: One glance down and an eyeful of just what Wade keeps in his pants awakens something in Peter he wishes he never knew existed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 568
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?





	Tip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I made a lot of people read a lot of different versions of this and in the end this is what I settled on. So sorry to Vixen and Voidbean for making you read all the unused angst, sometimes you just got to reign it in. Thanks to [shadows_at_midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_at_midnight/pseuds/shadows_at_midnight) for the awesome beta work on the what I settled on.

The rule is that you’re not supposed to look under any circumstances.  _ Everyone  _ knows that, yet Peter can’t help himself. The night has gone on longer than usual. Peter’s running on fumes, so he wants to blame how dead he feels for his transgression. He never pushes himself this hard when he’s alone, it’s only when he’s around Deadpool that some part of him feels the need to show off. Something about the man just makes Peter lose track of time and agree to dumb shit. 

Like standing on top of the Queensboro bridge at four in the morning to have a literal pissing contest, to see who can go the longest or something, Peter can’t really remember what they were arguing over anymore. Whatever it was about, Peter is losing  _ horribly _ . Deadpool must have chugged a gallon of water before patrol because it feels like he’s been pissing  _ forever _ . 

So Peter glances over, just to make sure, and that’s when he looks. It’s not even a subtle glance, Peter doesn’t expect the size of it. It reframes Wade’s cocky attitude in a whole new light, turns out he does have something to back it up with. He can’t tear his eyes away as Wade finishes up, gives his dick a shake and tucks it back into his suit. Peter doesn’t understand how it fits in his pants. 

With it out of sight Peter can finally tear his eyes away from Wade’s crotch. It does not go unnoticed. Peter can just tell that Wade is sporting a shit eating grin under his mask, it kind of makes Peter want to push him off the bridge. 

“Jealous, Spidey?”

Peter narrows his eyes. “Are you kidding me? I bet it’s impossible to find anyone that’s willing to take that thing. How’s a girl even supposed to give a blowjob to that monster?” Which was the wrong thing to say because the image of someone stretching their lips around Wade’s dick jolts into Peter’s mind. He wonders if it would be possible, he wonders if  _ he  _ could manage it. The image of that is so sharp and visceral it shakes Peter to the core.

Wade clutches at his sides he laughs so hard. 

This time Peter follows the urge to push Deadpool off the bridge, not even waiting around to hear the splash. 

Which should have been the end of it, but Peter can’t get the image out of his head. How  _ does  _ Wade find anyone willing to go down on him? Can a girl's mouth open that wide? Peter doesn’t watch porn, not after the disastrous first time when he got caught by Aunt May mid act, and was shamed into thinking he was devious in nature for doing so. It was months before he was allowed near the computer again.

He knows now there is nothing wrong with porn, but some things just stick with you. Even now, May’s face turning purple in anger swims before his eyes at just the thought of looking something up. He pushes the thought from his mind, gives into his curiosity, and breaks his self imposed ban. He starts his search by looking up blowjobs. He ends up pausing the video part way through to double check that he locked the door to his apartment. 

For such a tame video, Peter feels downright filthy after. He could hardly enjoy the experience with how nerve racking it was. He takes a small break to grab a snack, eating a cookie over the kitchen sink as he goes over what he watched in his mind. He finds it overall a weird experience since he had never even looked down as the girls he’d dated sucked him off.

It’s even weirder that he can’t help himself from going back and loading up another video. He starts to narrow down his search, looking for ones with deepthroating. He looks for the biggest cocks he can find and watches in fascination as somehow the girls manage to fit the whole thing down their throats, acting like it’s the greatest thing they’ve ever done. It’s like watching a magic trick. 

He has to force himself away from his laptop, but he finds it’s like a siren’s call. Every chance he gets, he’s right back at it. His searches get more specific over the days as he starts to pick out his favorite videos. It’s not until the second day that he gives into touching himself while he watches, after which it feels like a floodgate opens. He’s never had his libido go so out of control, but as he watches some girl choke around a cock being pushed slowly down her throat, he wonders how he ever lived without this. 

Did he even understand what arousal was before?

Peter was always the kid that got in trouble for leaving bite marks on all of his pens, classmates not letting him borrow theirs. He would chew on everything around him that seemed the slightest bit edible, resulting in the ends of the strings on every hoodie he owns being frayed. It doesn’t feel odd to want to slip a finger into his mouth to suck on while he jacks off. Peter is slipping three of his fingers into his mouth before he knows it, drooling around the intrusion. Peter can’t remember a time when he last spent so much time mastubating, if there was any.

He doesn’t know why he does it, he just thinks of it as feeding into his oral fixation and tries not to let it consume his thoughts any further than it already has. It’s hard to keep it out of his mind, and he anticipates the moment he gets home everyday.

It’s only when he sees Wade again weeks later that he realizes he’s been watching videos that exclusively feature guys with similar builds to Wade. How could he be so  _ stupid _ ? 

He starts to sweat, despite the fact that they are sitting outside on a rooftop in the middle of the night.

Peter’s mind recalls the image of Wade’s dick and his mouth waters — he swallows it down. He’s been watching too much porn and can’t help but start to fantasize and wonder if Wade would say the things those men said. If Wade would make him swallow every last drop as he comes down his throat. It’s not even a conscious decision for Peter to glance down at Wade’s crotch. 

_ Fuck _ . He knows he shouldn’t have done that.

How could he never notice the bulge before? It’s so obvious now that Peter’s looking —  which he knows he should stop doing, but it’s a struggle to tear his eyes away.

“Eyes up here, Princess,” Wade singsongs. 

_ Shit. _

“How was your swim last time?” Peter throws back, wishing there was a body of water to toss Wade into.

“You sure know how to make someone feel special, Webs. It took me a week to get the smell out of my suit.” 

“I’m surprised you cared, you always smell like the East river.” 

“Ouch, kitty has claws. Maybe I just wanted to smell good for you, since you seem to be eyeing up the package.” Wade gestures down to his crotch, Peter hates that his eyes follow the movement.

“I’m not eyeing up  _ anything _ ,” Peter spits out, embarrassed. This is something he’s never going to live down. Why did he have to  _ look _ ? He wants to erase the whole thing from his memory.

“It’s my animal magnetism.”

“Animal magnetism of a  _ skunk  _ maybe.”

Wade’s shoulders sag, and he kicks at the ground. He looks like a giant sad puppy. It’s not fair that it endears Peter enough to say a quick sorry. Just like that, Wade perks back up and bounds across the distance separating them to wrap his arms around Peter. Wade doesn’t hold back anything, squishing Peter tightly against his body and lifting him up off the ground.

Peter doesn’t think it’s an accident that he can feel Wade’s crotch pressed in tightly against his side. It gives Peter a better idea of just how big Wade is. Peter pushes him away and makes Wade promise to keep his distance the rest of the night. 

Peter apologizes when they part ways at the end of the night. It doesn’t resolve any of the tension between them, but Peter banishes any thought of avoiding the man since it seems impossible.

Over the next few days, Peter tries to gage his attraction to men around him, trying to determine if he can feel the same need and want towards someone like he craves Wade. There is a moment in a bathroom where Peter thinks he comes close to being punched in the nose when he glances down at a particularly beefy looking guy’s dick. He gives a sheepish grin and runs out of there before they have a chance to do up their pants. 

No matter what he tries, it doesn’t spark the same need in Peter, and he just  _ doesn’t  _ get it. Why it has to be Wade who appears when he fantasizes about having a heavy cock in his mouth, or why he can’t seem to stop himself from thinking about him every night while he jerks himself off. He’s never been like this, never felt this all consuming  _ need _ . All of his previous girlfriends had laughed at his prudish and downright conservative nature, and all it took was one look at Wade’s cock to shatter that — to fill his head with nothing but the kind of thoughts that would make Aunt May cry and disown him.

It’s worse when they’re together, which he’s sure Wade must have some inclination of. Peter just can’t control his behavior lately. It feels like puberty all over again, something he really could have lived without the first time.

There is no way it’s a fluke that Wade is suddenly acting more lewd than usual. It's  _ got  _ to be on purpose, the way Wade sits down and spreads his legs out so wide, but Peter can't recall how Wade used to sit. It’s impossible to concentrate on anything but the curve of Wade's bulge through his suit, even when he should be keeping an eye out for crime. 

That’s why he leaves the house dressed up in spandex after all. He’s not ignoring the essay he needs to write just so can try and guess the exact amount of inches in Wade’s pants. It’s not easy though when it’s just the two of them hiding out on rooftops, making it feel like they’re in their own little world.

He takes a deep breath and drags his eyes up to find Wade staring right back at him. With the increasing amount of times that it’s happened, Peter thinks he should stop being so embarrassed about being caught, but he can't help but feel ashamed. 

"You have to stop," Wade says matter-of-factly.

Peter feigns surprise. "Stop what?"

"You're making me think things.  _ Dirty _ things. My brain is in overdrive rolling around in the filth."

"That just sounds like you all the time." Peter scoffs, trying to dismiss the matter.

"I can usually reign it in, but when you eye up my cock like it's a lollipop you wanna choke on, well, let's say it gets a little hard to walk."

Peter hesitates before saying, "I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were," Wade says, his words measured. He gives Peter an evaluating look over.

Peter wets his lips, wondering if he really has the nerve to say his next words. He tries to play it off casually, being flippant as he says, "But maybe that’s exactly what’s going through my head. I keep wondering what it would be like to suck you off, and it’s very distracting, as you’ve noticed."

Peter’s words hang between them, the silence unbearable. It feels like an eternity before Wade says, "Just wondering or you want to suck me off?"

Peter fidgets where he sits. It feels good to have said the words, if only because of how taxing it was to constantly lie to himself. He hopes Wade will guide him through the rest, not sure how much bravery he has left on the matter. "I don't know, I've never done it before."

"Well I certainly don't have what you would call a  _ beginner  _ friendly cock, it's more reserved for the professionals, and you Spidey, are  _ no  _ whore."

"I can't even try? I could get it out of my system, then things could go back to normal."

“You actually want to—” Wade makes a sound akin to a dying cat. “If you hadn’t been eyeing up the goods for weeks now, I would think you’d been bodysnatched. I’m still not ruling it out, just so you know. You’re sort of playing into a very specific fantasy of mine and you’re  _ killing  _ me right now. You want to suck cock? Just anyone’s or  _ mine _ ? Because I’m never going to be able to unsee you between my knees, mouth open as I—”

Peter interrupts with a, “So it’s a no?” He should have guessed, his face burning with shame. He stands and turns to leave, not wanting to hang around in the awkward atmosphere he created. 

Wade jumps to his feet and reaches out for him, grabbing Peter’s hand. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me? I should be saying that because clearly you are not in your right mind, but I can’t pass this up. You’re my dream guy. I just want to make sure you know what you’re signing up for."

Thinking back on the pressure of his own fingers pressing down on his tongue and just how much more Wade would fill his mouth, Peter nods his head before he knows what he's doing. 

"If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up. Should we— are we doing this right now? Can I record it for the history books?"

Peter sighs, part of him already regretting his choice. "If you try to film this, I’ll bite your dick off."

"I'll make you a deal, I'm just going to stand here and you can do whatever you want to me for the next ten minutes."

"Really?" Peter feels his mouth water just at the thought. 

" _ Really. _ " 

He drops to his knees so fast that the impact makes a thud, the sting of the concrete roof not even phasing him because in front of his eyes is the biggest bulge he's ever seen. He knows he has permission, but it still feels wrong to touch. His fingers hover over it, twitching in anticipation. 

"Feeling nervous now? I thought you were all gung ho to do this?" Wade mocks.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Peter touches the front of Wade's crotch. Peter's breath hitches, he can barely get his hand around all of Wade. This close he can definitely confirm that Wade hides a monster in his pants, and it's not even out yet. 

His own suit feels uncomfortably warm, and he shifts around to get into a more comfortable position that hopefully will make it less obvious how aroused he is getting. Nothing has even happened yet and he  _ aches, _ something that doesn't bode well for Peter.

He tugs at the belt around Wade's waist, which takes some finagling to unlatch, with him tempted twice to just tear it apart instead. He suspects it must be of Wade's own design because no one else would think up such a thing. He lets it just fall to the ground, not caring if it gets damaged. 

He stares at the button holding Wade's pants together, and wonders if he can really come back from this. He undoes it, and tugs the zipper down. Grabbing at the waist band, he tugs the pants down over Wade's sizable hips and thighs. 

There in front of his face is the most ridiculous pair of boxers he's ever seen. Tentacles wrap up and around the sides with text saying 'Release the Kraken' across the crotch.

Peter looks up at Wade. "Are you out kidding me?"

Wade just shrugs, looking amused. "Is it not accurate?"

"You are just the  _ worst. _ "

"Well that explains why you're on your knees for me then, eh?"

Peter is thankful Wade can't see the way his whole face has surely gone red. He decides to shut Wade up by getting rid of the offending underwear and tugs them down in one smooth motion.

His brain short circuits, because there it is.

He's fantasized about it ever since he first caught a glimpse, but none of that could prepare him for seeing it this close. It feels larger like this. Peter’s always been confident in his size, but Wade makes him feel like he has nothing. It’s got to be ten inches. It’s like spotting a unicorn — you don’t actually think it exists. 

“Do your hook-ups usually run away screaming at this point?”

“It’s not like I’m hooking up with regular people. Our community usually likes a bit of a  _ challenge _ .”

“Right, a challenge.” Peter gulps, his confidence wavering. 

Yet it’s a compulsion to touch it, his fingers wrapping around it before he can think better of it. He can barely get them all the way around. It thickens in his grip making it so he definitely can't get his fingers all the way around. 

He draws his hand up the tip and pushes back the foreskin, letting the spongy tip emerge. He wants to lick it, feel the weight of it in his mouth. He scrambles to push up the bottom half of his mask, licking a stripe up the underside of Wade's cock along the vein. 

It earns him a groan from Wade, which spurs Peter on to take the tip into his mouth. His eyes practically roll back into his head at the sensation, his mouth stretching so wide it hurts. He can taste the salty muskiness on the tip of his tongue and he swipes it out for more. 

How has he lived without a cock in his mouth before now? 

He wants it all, he wants to feel it sliding down his throat so far that it's the only thing he feels. He lurches forward, trying to take more of it and ends up gagging. 

Wade pushes him off by his forehead and keeps his hand there to hold him back. "Whoa, slow down there cowboy. This isn't a race."

Peter wipes the spit from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry."

"You really want this, don't you?" Wade asks in awe. 

Peter nods even though  _ want _ is an understatement. He waits eagerly for the go ahead to continue, already craving more. The ache in his jaw from just that short stint feels more right than anything he's ever felt. It's not fair that he can't have it all right now. 

"Let's take this slow, alright? Don't try and take so much. Just use your tongue to get the rest, alright?" Wade moves his hand away and Peter dives back in. 

He uses his tongue and gets every inch of Wade's cock wet. He suckles at the tip and tongues along the slit. 

"Fuck, that's the idea," Wade praises, running a hand along the back of Peter's head. "Now take me just a bit further into your mouth." 

Moaning, he does his best not to be greedy and takes a small amount of Wade deeper. He can't help himself though and tries to take more, gagging again. 

Wade pushes him off. " _ Slow down,  _ I can't see your face and as funny a headline it would make I really don't want to choke you with my dick."

Playing the words back over in his head, Peter comes to a swift decision and pulls his mask off. He tosses it behind him and goes to swallow Wade down again.

Wade however screams in reaction and takes a step back as he covers his eyes. " _ Why would you–? _ "

"So you can see my face while I try and take you further down my throat." Peter rolls his eyes. "I thought you would be happy about this."

Wade sputters, still not looking down. "You've lost your mind."

"Wade," Peter chastises as he runs his hands up along the large thighs in front of him, letting his fingers follow along the ridges of scars. God, he wants to be crushed between those thighs. It's not fair for them to be so  _ meaty. _ He softly bites into the flesh, relishing in the way it makes Wade jump and look down at him. He smirks up at Wade before licking up the side of his cock. 

" _ Cheater–"  _ Wade groans, his eyes trained on Peter's face. He runs his fingers through Peter's brown hair, and grabs a fistful at the back of it. "I think you should let me dictate how much you take since you can't be trusted."

Nodding along excitedly, Peter eagerly opens his mouth wide. He does his best to relax as Wade pushes in, wanting to surge forward but the firm grip in his hair stopping him. Wade tugs harder to keep Peter in place as he withdraws from his throat. Then, he’s pushing in again, making shallow little thrusts that seem to go just the tiniest bit further each time. 

Peter mewls over the feeling of being controlled and used like this. He keeps fantasizing about being able to take Wade deeper, all the way down his throat so he can’t even breathe. He wants his throat to be sore and bruised from how harshly Wade treats it. 

He’s ready to beg and plead for it. 

Grabbing hold of the back of Wade’s thighs, Peter keeps him from pulling out all the way. It has the added benefit of making Wade push further down his throat. 

“You gotta stop that or you’re going to get  _ creamed _ ,” Wade grunts out as he tries to pull Peter back. 

But he doesn’t let Wade, he just hangs on for dear life wanting nothing more than to feel Wade coming. Still, he manages to slip out of Peter’s mouth, his come splattering across Peter’s lips and chin. Darting out his tongue across his lips, he takes a taste. He knows he should hate it, that the bitterness is not something to be desired, but it’s the thought of where it came from that has Peter’s eyes rolling back into his head as he licks the rest away.

“Come here you little piranha.” Wade says affectionately as he drops to the ground in front of Peter and pulls off his mask. He hooks his hands under Peter’s armpits and hauls him into his lap. “There we go, just like this.”

Peter whines, his tongue darting out to taste the last of Wade on his lips. He doesn’t understand why he was pulled from his prize. He feels so needy, just wanting something to occupy his mouth again. He doesn’t know what to do with himself as he’s never been in this sort of position — feeling small and at the mercy of whatever Wade wants.

Wade’s voice drops down to a husky tone, “Fuck, look at you.” 

Wade’s so good at giving Peter what he needs, his mouth on Peter’s in an instant. Biting his lips and sucking the tip of Peter’s tongue into his mouth. His hands are on Peter’s ass, pulling their bodies flush together, guiding Peter’s movement until their hips are rocking in a frantic rhythm that only the two of them know.

“That’s it, just like that. So perfect,” Wade growls out. 

Peter gasps for air, the words making his head spin. He’s never really thought about his ass as somewhere he liked being touched, but perhaps that’s just because he’s never had someone like Wade do it before. His hands are large and firm as his fingers dig into the flesh of Peter’s cheeks. His fingers move into the crease, searching. The shock of them pressing down against Peter’s hole has him coming with a soft gasp, his vision going white for a moment. 

Wade presses small kisses along Peter’s neck, nipping lightly. “Thanks for jammin’ with junior, that was definitely something for your first time. Maybe you were a whore in a past life. My perfect little whore.”

Peter squeaks, his mouth going dry. The thought of being Wade’s in any form makes his heart flutter. “You  _ kissed  _ me.”

“You licked my pickle,” Wade retorts with a snort. 

Peter glances down at the undeniable wet spot at the front of his suit. “So, I might be a  _ bit  _ gay?”

“What tipped you off?” 

Feeling embarrassed, Peter deflects by bumping his head into Wade’s. “Never mention it ever and maybe this can become a regular thing.”

Wade lights up, his face beaming with delight like he just won the jackpot. “We talking gay enough to be boyfriends?”

“I may be easy, but I want us to be  _ something  _ to each other.”

“Boyfriends! boyfriends!” Wade chants, bouncing with excitement. 

Peter butts his head against Wade’s again in amusement, wondering how he thought he could ever get Wade out of his system.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed all that! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr!](https://timidturnip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
